Catch Me, I'm Falling
by lovejill
Summary: Hermione is losing grip. PostHogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This just popped into my head. It's short, but it will have more chapters. Sorry if it's hard to read, but that's the way it's meant to be. I hope you all like it.

**Catch Me, I'm Falling**

Catch me, I'm falling.

This is just a moment in time. But this moment seems to last forever. Our bodies seem at peace in a perfect harmony. I feel as though I could lose grip at any time, and slip into that unforgiving abyss of sorrow.

Please, I'm begging you to stay. I'm not sure that you quite understand the importance of this. Of us. Without you here, there is nothing keeping me grounded. Nothing to grasp a hold of. Dance with me, darling. Smile just once. Learn to love me as I have you. I forgive you for everything. Stay, I'll do anything to make you happy. I don't want to be alone anymore. In this moment, this one embrace, can make or break everything we have.

Just grasp my hand, and we'll make it through this darkness.

I'm walking alone with this baby growing inside of me. And you're out there with a different woman every night, in a different city every day. This marriage is falling to pieces. I can't fix it on my own. Be with me. We can be happy. Look at us here, now.

You're holding me close, as though I might be blown away in the next breeze. Your embrace is warm and loving. This is all I need. Every day. You.

And every time that you come back from a trip, I learn to love you all over again. I'd learn to love you again every day if I had to. But it's hard to follow who you are. One day you love me and care about this new life, and the next you want nothing to do with us.

Catch me, I'm falling. The sky is bright and clear. There is no breeze, nor is there cold. Right where we're standing, I feel as though I am sinking further into the earth. Gravity has given up on me. Surely I'll burn once I hit the magma thousands of feet below. But until then, all I will see is black. I will feel despair. And you, you'll be up here, safe. Happy. And you'll leave again. I'm falling faster. Into this abyss, in love with you, who knows? I hear one last thing from you before falling into the black;

_"Hermione"_


	2. Gone again, gone to save the world

_Author's note:_ So... I finally had a little bit of brain time and inspiration. This chapter might seem a bit odd and hard to read, but it is intended to be that way. I hope you enjoy.

**Catch Me, I'm Falling**

The world has crumbled. I can tell as soon as I wake up. I pray that everything was a dream, but I know that I must accept the harsh reality that is pain. I'm tormented inside. I am questioning what I've done wrong. What could have caused this? And I know not to blame myself, but sometimes it is hard not to. When there is no reason or explanation for such an abrupt exit, one begins to question the entirety of the situation. Was it all lies? Had it been like that all along? I wonder how I could have been so blind to all of this.

How could I miss it?

He had been drifting for months. In and out of normalcy. Some days would be perfect bliss, and we could go on and on about our lives. Others, he would be in shutdown mode. Anything we had said or done went unnoticed. He was angry; hostile. I almost began to forget who he was. What he was like.

And then I remembered.

He was caring and thoughtful. He was always there to embrace me after a long hard day. It's all a dream. I wake up again, clenching my teeth, grasping onto the sheets until my knuckles turn to a sharp white.

The earth is shattering. Crumbling beneath my feet. I sit up gasping for breath. I feel crazy. Delusional. I push the panic button beside my bed and within moments the healers rush in. I lay back, taking in the bright lights and moving bodies. I cannot hear them. They speak rapidly and their words seem foreign, though I know they are not. Some look at me with concern, others pity. Their eyes are like black holes, sucking me in, instilling curiosity. I need to know what they know.

I need to know.

I'm crazy and everyone knows it.

Some say it happened long before he left. I honestly cannot fathom any date or time. It just seemed to come suddenly without my knowledge.

I need to fix this.

There are too many thoughts, too much to think about. I cannot possibly process all of these thoughts at once. Where has he gone? I need to know. When and how long? This is killing me.

And then I think back to a time when he'd gone before.

The calendar had not changed days since our last. Anyone could say that I am holding onto the past. I figment of my imagination. But I'm scared to death. Scared of what the future has in store for me.

I'm scared that he isn't part of it.

And now I know that it is true. He is not here. I have not heard word about him. No one will talk about him.

They know it will only hurt me more. I am curious if he is happy. Is he married? Has he moved on?

I am crazy. Insane. I cannot accept this fate. I cannot accept the lies that they are feeding me.

I need to move. There needs to be a change in scenery. It's all of this white that is driving me more insane. I can't ever recall reading a book where one becomes un-insane. I'm not even sure if it is possible.

Quite possibly, I'm not even insane. Maybe I'm just tired.

Yeah, that's it.

I am tired.

The poor girl in the white gown slowly drifted into a peaceful rest while unbeknownst to her, the dripline continued into her body.

_

* * *

_

Read/Review

I know it's been quite a while, but I hope it's just as good.


End file.
